


"sour apples on our taste buds,"

by zacefronspants



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy is sad, M/M, angsty fingering?, he needs a long hug, i made the tag, its a thing now, straight up angst, theres lots of fingering anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: He sees him before he feels his hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against his face. “Yeah, yes, of course. Y’ worry too much,” is his soft reply.





	"sour apples on our taste buds,"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funwars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funwars/gifts).



> for nikki bc i love her and finished this earlier than i expected also the ending is hit but

It’s late, the sky is orange and pink and it makes his chest ache in the worst of ways; the subtle seeping of dread into his bones while he’s walking home from the subway, the bitter taste of smoke settling on his tongue, the shaking in his fingers and the stinging in his eyes when he realizes what today is. What’s been a long time coming, what he’s shoved away into the filing cabinet in the very back of his brain. Eggsy knew what today was when he woke up and kissed Merlin good morning and took his cup of coffee out of his fingers, promising not to stay too late tonight. He knew and it’s still hitting him harder than he’d thought possible. 

He makes it home on autopilot, the familiar row houses and apartment buildings lulling softly in the background as he walks his usual route. Eggsy can feel the bite of warm air gushing into his nose and cheeks when he unlocks the door, can smell the familiar vanilla and harsh cinnamon undertones as he sets his keys on the end table and takes his coat off to hang up. 

“You alright there, boyo?” he hears Merlin ask, muffled under the roaring in his ears. He sees him before he feels his hands cupping his cheeks, thumbs rubbing gentle circles against his face. “Yeah, yes, of course. Y’ worry too much,” is his soft reply. 

Eggsy leans up and kisses him, slow and long, grounding himself before he pulls away and smiles at him. “I’m alright, just lost in my head. I’ll be back soon,” he promises, lifting his hand and soothing his furrowed eyebrows. Merlin takes it, and he pulls away, wandering into the living room and dropping a quick kiss to JB’s forehead as he passes, sitting on the edge of their bed. Eggsy drops his hands, letting them dangle between his open thighs and lets himself  _ feel _ for the first time in over a year. He lets tears fall and ignores the burning in his throat and leans his head back and blinks at the ceiling. Eggsy lets out a soft sob and presses a fist to his mouth, sobbing silently and hoping Merlin hasn’t heard him. He raises his other hand to knuckle at his eyes and will himself to stop crying. 

He cries until he can’t help but make soft and slow whimpers, cries until exhaustion crawls its way into his bones and settles on him like a second skin. Eggsy tugs his shirt off and lets it slip from his fingers and onto the floor, promising to pick it up later as he finishes undressing and sliding underneath cold sheets. 

He drifts off for a while, the soft sound of his nan humming in his ear, the feeling of gentle fingers running through his hair, morphing into his mother clutching him and whispering that it couldn’t be helped. It’s pitch black when he feels someone squeeze in beside him, fingers sliding up his chest to link with his own and squeeze, gentle murmurs of, “You missed dinner, are you okay, my boy?” And Eggsy knows it’s Merlin, fresh tears springing to his eyes when he turns around and presses his nose to Merlin’s dress shirt. “I miss her,” Eggsy confesses softly, fingers curling into Merlin’s own. He presses soft kisses into Eggsy’s hair and asks him how to make it better, how to help him. 

Eggsy is quiet for a while; letting himself feel Merlin press kisses to the back of his neck, letting him murmur soft kind words into his hair for a while. 

“I want you to fuck me, Merlin.” Eggsy finally says after what feels like hours. “Fuck me until I forget why I’m even sad,” His voice is hoarse and he can feel the wet gusts of air leaving his mouth and latching onto Merlin’s neck as he speaks. He pulls away from him and fixes Eggsy with a look, silently asking him if this is what he  _ needs _ and all Eggsy can do is pull him down and kiss him. Merlin gives him soft kisses, gingerly licking into Eggsy’s mouth and gripping his hips. 

They stay like that for a while; Eggsy licking at Merlin’s tongue and grinding his hips against Merlin. Merlin moves away from him and sits in the chair beside the bed, running the tips of his fingers against Eggsy spit slicked mouth, slipping them into his mouth and letting Eggsy suck on them.

Eggsy takes the bottle of lube that Merlin hands him, slicking his fingers up and opening himself up so slowly he can feel the sweat trickling down the side of his face every time he thrusts up into the swell of his own hand, each time his fingers twist and curl inside him. Merlin leans in from where’s he’s been sitting beside Eggsy and whispers softly, running his fingers across his neck, “You’re doing so good, bug. You look so good like this; splayed out and open. Such a good boy,” and he leans into Merlin’s wandering fingers, his own thumb rubbing slow circles against his cockhead. Eggsy desperately wants to cum, he can feel the low burning in his stomach each time Merlin wraps his own fingers around Eggsy’s closed fist and says strained, like he’s trying to control himself, “Slower, sweet one. I want you to feel this for days,” 

Eggsy sobs out a soft, “Please, I’ve been good. I’ve been so good,” and he can smell the woodsy scent of Merlin when he leans in and pinches his nipple, pulling and twisting. His legs are burning and he feels open and loose when Merlin slips his own fingers inside him after his own, stuttering out, “Please Merlin,” when he grinds down against their fingers.

“Okay, bug. Come here,” Merlin says pulling his fingers out of his ass and kissing his forehead. “You did so well.” He pulls Eggsy into his lip and slips his fingers back inside him; fucking him slowly with three fingers, twisting and pulling them all the way out before slamming them back in, letting Eggsy keen and whimper into his neck as he tries to touch his cock in time with Merlin’s fingers. Merlin presses open mouthed kisses against Eggsy’s lips and praises him, smacking Eggsy’s hand away and squeezing at the base of his cock, whispering, “Keep your hands off your pretty cock, you’ll come like this,” and Eggsy wants to cry, but moves his hands away and grips the arms of the chair tightly. 

Merlin licks into Eggsy’s open mouth and sucks on his tongue, sliding a fourth finger in behind his fingers; holding onto Eggsy’s hips tightly, stilling his movements. “You look so pretty, my boy. You’re absolutely gagging to cum, aren’t you sweet boy?” Merlin breathes out as he thrusts his fingers into him harder and brushes his prostate, letting his thumb rub along Eggsy’s weeping cockhead. Eggsy nods and sobs out, “God yes, please, please, please,” Merlin leans back and looks at him, moving his hand from his hip and rubs his knuckles on his wet cheeks, letting Eggsy fuck himself onto his fingers. 

He lets his eyes slip close and throws his head back, broken sobs leaving his mouth with he feels Merlin’s fingers brush his prostate every time he grinds down. He feels Merlin start to tug on his cock, pressing open mouthed kisses into the sides of his neck and Eggsy’s skin feels tight, feels too small when Merlin starts moving his hand faster on his leaky cock. Merlin presses his forehead to Eggsy’s, kissing him softly and whispering gently, “Come on now boy, let go for me,” and Eggsy lets out a near scream when he spills overs Merlin’s fist, gasping and shaking in his lap.

Merlin strokes him through his orgasm, shushing his soft whimpers and muttering gentle praises out, “You did so good,” 

After they’ve both cleaned up, Eggsy pulls Merlin closer to him and buries his face into his shirt and lets himself fall asleep. Merlin presses soft kisses into Eggsy’s hair and holds him tighter, running his hands along his back and turning the lamp off. “Good night, button.” He breathes out after a beat and falls asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @togxpi


End file.
